In the heat of the night
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "I had to come. You looked amazing tonight. I can't fight this anymore. I want you so much." My mind is drowning in an ocean of questions.. How did he get in? Why did a simple team dinner like ones we have done a million times before prompt this? What does it mean?


**In the heat of the night.**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **"I had to come. You looked amazing tonight. I can't fight this anymore. I want you so much." My mind is drowning in an ocean of questions.. How did he get in? Why did a simple team dinner like ones we have done a million times before prompt this? What does it mean?

**Author's Note:- **Short fluffy and smutty so if that's not your thing move along otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

The quiet summer stillness outside the window, as I lie here in a twilight sleep, seems to epitomise the atmosphere tonight. For weeks the heat had been stifling but tonight it seems to cling to my skin as I lie in bed naked other than the cool white sheet covering me. In the day the world seems to move slower than normal as people try to cope with the exhausting heat and by night a haze of heat and sleepiness hangs over the city like a blanket. As sleep finally takes me I know it won't be for long, eventually he heat will make me wakeful again.

The dipping of the bed beside me feels alien, stirring the fog in my mind as I feel the heat of another body as naked as my own beside me. My heart races, the desire to scream, to run, almost intolerable yet I can't I'm frozen to the spot by the familiar scent invading my senses. Holding my I feel his tickle my neck and I know I'm right, I know it's him.

"I had to come. You looked amazing tonight. I can't fight this anymore. I want you so much." My mind is drowning in an ocean of questions.. How did he get in? Why did a simple team dinner like ones we have done a million times before prompt this? What does it mean?

"How did you…"

"Do you want me to go?" I still haven't moved, he'd spooned against my back his hand resting on my hip and his lips tracing my neck. God I can't believe this is happening but I sure as hell don't want him to stop.

"No….god James; no I don't want you to go I just don't understand. Why now? What do you mean you can't fight anymore?"

He's turned me so I'm lying on my back staring up at him and the desire I can see in his eyes, in the summer moonlight coming through the blinds, takes my breath away.

"I want you. I've always wanted you but tonight you looked so fantastic I can't pretend anymore. I want you so much, you are so beautiful and you look fantastic right now I want to make love to you. I want to touch every part of you show you how mad you drive me. I want to leave you breathless with pleasure and desperate for me to do it again."

"James…"

"Tell me to stop and I'll go Jean, you only have to say the word."

"Don't, don't stop I want you too." His hands have started roaming my body as he kisses me and my body is exploding with desire. I feel like I'm on fire and that heat has nothing to do with the temperature outside. His lips have left mine straying over my neck, trailing over my body till his hands reach my breasts and he kneads them with firm tenderness that sends need for him surging straight to my core flooding it with moisture as I moan softly and feel him smile against my skin.

"James please come back up here." I want to taste him again, feel his tongue tangle with mine and the weight of his body on mine. He's a man on a mission though I can see it in his eyes as he glances up at me a mischievous smile on his face.

"Not yet, I'm enjoying myself. You have such an amazing body, I knew you would but it's stunning and I plan on exploring every bit of it." True to his word he's lost in his own personal voyage of discovery as my eyes slip shut and I allow myself to let go. I'll show him how much he affects me and how much I want to make my own map of his body later, we have all night.

"Oh god James stop… I'm going to…" My words are lost in a chorus of throaty moans as he continues to lap at my clit his fingers slipping inside me curling upward and I can't hold on any longer. I can't stop the onslaught of pleasure that explodes in my body as I close my eyes my fists bunching in the cotton sheet breathlessly gasping his name.

Suddenly I can't feel his hands on me anymore and wait with baited breath for the weight of his body on mine and the fulfilment of having him inside me for the first time. Everything suddenly feels more real, more sensitive as I open my eyes to look at him, to see what I'm sure will be pure satisfaction in his eyes. He's taking too long I want him now, I need him but he's refusing to…..

The startling realisation as I finally open my eyes and the emptiness of the room hits me like a sledge hammer. The sheet covering my body is damp, tangled around me and I realise tonight is no different than any other. Another night haunted by my need for him, haunted by a love that I can never express. Another night walking with my body still humming from the effect of what just the thought of him can do for me. A dream so real my body aches for his touch and as I untangle myself from the sheet I wish once more that it would one day be real but know it never can be.

_****Additional Author's note:- This was written for Beth's Dream challenge to write a fic where someone wakes from a dream and is disappointed that it wasn't real. Obviously putting that in the author's note might have spoiled the story a little so letting you know now! If you hate "they woke up and it was all a dream" fics I site that challenge as my defence! **_


End file.
